You're a God
by Consequence of Sound
Summary: Ginny uses a Muggle song to reflect on her feelings for Harry. During her summer before her 6th year.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Author's Note: This plot bunny had been annoying me for a while, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. Hehe...

Author's Note 2: I know the song is kind of sad, and this story turned out extremely different than what I had planned, but I think it' still pretty good. But that's up to you to decide.

Author's Note 3: Happy Reading!

You're a God

One-Shot by Sango'n'Miroku4ever

"Ginny, pass the roast please?" Came the cry from the kitchen as Molly Weasley set her daughter to work, having her help cook for everyone who was coming tonight.

"Sure Mum." Ginny complied, glad she was able to do something. Nobody wanted to do anything today! Bill and Charlie were coming later, Percy was...well, just not here at the moment (stupid git), the twins were closing up at the joke shop, and Ron was acting the oddest of all. He had holed himself up in his room, muttering something about "getting ready" and "looking presentable." _"Psh, he just wants to impress Hermione."_ She thought amusedly.

Normally helping her mother in the kitchen, particularly on a hot day like this, was not something that appealed to her. But when her mother asked today, she jumped at the chance to have something to do.

Now, though, she wished she hadn't.

Her mother kept bothering her about her latest boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan. True, she was only dating him to help him get Lavender jealous, but she wasn't about to tell anyone else that. _"It was a mistake telling everyone that I was even going out with him!" _Her friends' from 6th year congratulated her, and so did Hermione, but she did it with a more cautious air. But that was only because Ron was staring at her like she was crazy. Ron was absolutely furious, but that was expected. Harry just looked at her with an unreadable expression, then smiled at her, congratulated her, and finally turned back to his and Ron's chess game.

Ginny had been a little disappointed at his reaction. _"But what was he supposed to do, freak out and ask you out, Ginny?" _She asked herself. _"Umm...yeah!"_

But before she could dwell on that thought, her mother woke her from her dazed state.

"Ginny dear, do turn on the radio for me? Thank you."

"Ok Mum." After adjusting it to "Witching Hour" with Selena Warbeck, younger sister of Celestina Warbeck, she went back to work, mashing the potatoes her mother had just handed her. She worked silently for a while, thinking about poor Seamus's predicament, when she head a "thump" against the window. She looked up, and saw Errol on the ground. Ginny went to go pick him up, but her mother stopped her. With a "Don't worry, dear, I'll fix him up," and a pat on the back, Molly bustled off, leaving Ginny to watch over the food for a while.

When "Witching Hour" was over, her mother yelled from the other room to turn off the radio. She was just about to, when the announcer said that they were starting a new Hour called "Muggle Madness," a whole hour full of songs some Muggles listened too. Molly then told her to keep it on, for, "Muggle music is so _fascinating_! I remember when your father once sang me a Muggle song..." She continued to talk, unaware that Ginny wasn't listening anymore, and her attention was solely on the radio.

_I've gotta be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies and that's ok._

_There's somewhere beyond this, oh-oh-oh-oh. _

_But I hope I can find the words to say. _

The melody caught her attention, and she started to glide around the kitchen to the beat.

_Never again, no-o-o. No never again..._

_Cuz you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought that you would know._

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought I'd let you go-o._

"_Mmm, Harry." _Ginny thought sadly to herself, hardly noticing Ron come downstairs to Apparate, saying, "I'm going to pick up Harry and Hermione."

Moving back to cut the potatoes, she started to sing to the song as best-and as quietly-as she could.

_I've been unable_

_To put you down._

_Still learning things I ought to know by now._

_It's under the table, so-o-o-o_

_I need something more to show somehow._

_So never again, no-o-o_

_No never again..._

Ginny's voice had grown louder with each line, until she was singing her heart out when the chorus came on.

_Cuz you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought that you would know._

_You're a god _

_And I am not_

_And I just though I'd let you go-o._

Numerous footsteps were heading toward the kitchen, but Ginny didn't hear them.

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you kn-_

But the radio had stopped producing its tune, and Ginny stopped too, turning toward the radio to see what happened.

"And here we are, people, the extraordinary musical talent of Ginevera Molly Weasley!"

Ginny turned toward the doorway slowly, dreading the sight. There at the doorway were her mother, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and _Harry._

"Ginny, what in _blazes _were you doing creating so much racket! Are you even _watching_ the food?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, but softened her expression after seeing the mortified look on her daughter's face. "Well, go back to working now, dear." And as she turned to leave, she said "and _don't_ turn the music back on."

And with that, she ushered a Fred and George who were trying to Summon some parchment and quills, asking Ginny exaggeratedly "Oh, we _must _have your autograph."

In Molly's struggle to get the twins out, she didn't realize that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had stayed behind. The four of them stared at each other for a minute, before Ron turned to leave. But then, Hermione walked over to Ginny and started _singing._

_I've gotta be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies and that's ok._

Grinning gratefully at Hermione, and amazed at Hermione's voice, which she thought was better than her own, Ginny joined in.

_But there's somewhere beyond this, oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I hope I can find the words to say._

_Never again, no-o-o._

_No never again..._

And abandoning the last verse, the laughing girls made their exit, running up to what was probably Ginny's room at top speed. Ron gave Harry a disbelieving look, and turned and went upstairs, but Harry stayed put.

Clearing his throat and looking around, his eyes landed on the spot where Ginny had just been standing. He looked there for a few minutes, shook himself out of his stupor, and went to go upstairs. But not before humming quietly to himself what sounded suspiciously like the last verse of "You're a God."

Walking quietly up to Ron's room, he stopped on "Ginny's floor" and put his ear up to the door. The sound of laughter reached his ears, and he smiled.

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought that you would know._

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought I'd let you go._

R & R please!!!


End file.
